


All Roads They Lead Me Here.

by smokeynights



Series: Shuffle Challenge. [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Shuffle Challenge, and mikey is upset, basically luke is a bit of an ass, i only had 3 minutes and 48 seconds, since i didn't write one yesterday this is it, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeynights/pseuds/smokeynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is tired of constantly giving Luke second chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads They Lead Me Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song The Last Time by Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody.

 

"Michael?"

"Go away, Luke!"

The boy outside continued to bang his fists on Michael's front door, tears streaming down both of his cheeks as he hoarsly begged to be let in, to be given a chance to explain. The front door swung open suddenly and Luke came face to face with his broken and teary-eyed ex-boyfriend.

"I've given you so many chances, Luke," He whispered, voice cracking. "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Just give me one more chance, Mikey. _Please_ ," The blonde boy begged.

Michael sighed and leaned against the door frame, refusing to look into his electric blue eyes that were glazed over with tears.

"You know I love you, Michael. I won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

Michael met his eyes from beneath his long hair and sighed. "I love you too, but don't let this be another promise you can't keep."

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is shit i'm sorry.


End file.
